Musings during a Supernova
by InkNerd
Summary: The Doctor and his companion have a hearts to heart in the TARDIS during a Supernova.


So there she was sitting on the edge of the TARDIS 's door frame. Her eyes gazed out in awe and wonder at the sight before her. It was her first time seeing a supernova...a supernova within a galaxy not far from her own. This would certainly rank high in her travels with the Doctor. The bursts of brilliant colors and light were breathtaking. Never would she have thought that death could be so...extraordinary and for a lack of a better word, wow.

The Doctor stood a ways back, half smiling at his companion. It never ceased to amaze him, the look on Humans face at something so ordinary for him. It helped keep from taking the universe for granted. One day his travels may end. He needed to appreciate the brilliant sights more often for one day his travels would end, and there would be no more brilliant planets and sights to see. His attention was drawn back to his companion as she sighed with...wonder.

She turned to him with awe-filled eyes and a joyous smile. "It's so amazing...so beautiful! There are literally no words to compare this to!" she exclaimed softly as if her usual tone would utterly shatter the momentous sight before her. She had been told this kind of happening was very very rare, making her feel privileged to be able to observe it.

The Doctor fully smiled as she turned back to the view with a content sigh. He stuffed his hands in his pockets before sauntering over to the ledge. In mere moments he was perched next to her. "Aye, that it is," he murmured with his eyes looking both at her and the supernova.

She flushed a little, not quite use to the passe comments made by the Doctor, who had no idea what a compliment like that meant to someone like her...a human. Another sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head on the door frame. The Doctor's smile faded slightly, sensing something was amiss with her.

"What's wrong?" he quietly asked, hoping in his hearts that she liked his surprise (after all, he was so excited to show her this). It had taken a bit of work on his part to find the proper time and coordinates, but since the supernova in this galaxy was a once in a normal life time opportunity, he'd be damned if she didn't see this. And up until this moment, she had been enjoying the wonderful view. So what had happened? What made her so melancholy all the sudden? Just what was she thinking?

She snorted slightly before chuckling almost bitterly. "What a sight! Makes you feel so very small and very insignificant. Just a blip on the map of time and space." Another sigh escaped the woman causing the Doctor's brow to furrow. Of course he was understanding of what she was feeling at the moment, and felt genuine concern for where this conversation may be heading. Sensing more to come in a moment, the Doctor just waited for her to continue.

"We think we're so grand...sending probes and scopes out to the universe, albeit just the reaches of our solar system and galaxy. When in reality, we've really only tipped the iceberg. We think we are making great headway and great discoveries that are making the world a bit smaller. However, we are so small and puny compared the whole. It takes us centuries to understand the littlest thing about our world, let alone the rest of the universe. It's all so...belittling and humbling."

She paused for breath and looked to the Doctor with watery eyes. "How do you cope with being one small, insignificant person in a very large world?"

The Doctor gave his companion a proud smile. "You know what? This is _exactly _why I love Humans. No other species like you out here. You're seekers of knowledge...just brimming with the urge to explore and discover. You are a proud species, and yet can be humbled at the sight of something much bigger than yourself. You are the epitome of good and the epitome of bad. All the good in the universe and all the bad nestled in one small planet. There is literally no race like the Humans. They...you are special, unique, totally and completely different."

He grinned at her as though he had just solved an unsolvable puzzle which caused her to crack a smile. She thought he made Humans seem so poetic...so...something to _want to be. _Something that other races would wish to be like.

Both had stared at each other that their attention was solely on the other. The supernova was all but forgotten even as the Doctor leaned closer to the lady, his companion.

"You cope by remembering that no matter how small you may feel; no matter how alone you may seem in the expanse of the universe...Humans are amazing...and," The Doctor paused a moment, looking to the supernova. Her attention was drawn back to the marvelous wonder as it began to diminish. She looked out with such sorrow and longing and hope even as the Doctor turned to observe her expressions.

"What else?" she whispered. "What else are Humans?"

The Doctor grinned, grasped her hand, and declared boldly, "You are not alone."

* * *

**AN: **Came to me after listening to "Forbidden Friendship" from _How to Train Your Dragon_

Written while listening to:  
"Forbidden Friendship"  
"This is Gallifrey..."  
"The Face of Boe Theme"  
"Ood Song of Freedom"  
"The Doctor's Theme" that is the 10th  
"The Doctor's Theme" that is the 11th  
And many other Doctor Who related songs

I left this very nondescript because I didn't want to write it in a set pairing. I can say I did write as if it were the 10th Doctor (I couldn't help it...David Tennant is so...AMAZING!)

Anyway, first go at a Who fic. Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
